User talk:SnowedLightning
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nightfern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Midnitesky (Talk) 12:50, November 1, 2010 Joining Hi, Hollyfeather! Do you know how to make a story? If you don't, I can teach you and you can join Project:Create. It's great you've joined this wiki! It needs all the members it can get...:) Nightfern 19:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Just create a new page! It's awesome! Have you read my stories yet? Nightfern 12:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! XDNightfern 12:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Hey, Cloudskye (slash Hollyfeather XD)! Welcome to the wiki! Glad to see you've found the wiki and made some edits. :) I'm Midnitesky, the administrator here, and I was just stopping by to welcome you and invite you to contribute to the wiki in many ways, including: *Adding an image to the Image Gallery! (Anyone can do this!) *Joining a Project! We currently have three, Project:Imagine (an image-related Project), Project:Create (a fanfiction-related Project), and Project:Adopt A User (a mentorship Project). Feel free to join one on the talk page! Nightfern is the leader of PC, and I maintain the other ones, btw. *Create your very own FanClan Allegiances! Dream up cats no one has ever imagined before! Other users can join them, if you want, or they can simply be the base of your fanfic stories. :) You can call them whatever you wish. *Chat on the IRC channel! Yes, we do have an IRC channel (#wikia-warriorsshare), so feel free to go on and converse with somebody! (If you want, just leave a message on the user's talk page requesting a specific time or date to talk about something.) *Spread the news of the wiki! Okay, so I admit it. This isn't a big wiki, it isn't a small wiki, it's a puny wiki. XD But with your and other users' help, even simply inviting a buddy to check it out would help a lot. Don't feel obliged to do this, though. ^ ^ And, well, pretty much anything else you can think of is welcome, too! Hope you have lots of fun, here! Feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any suggestions, comments, or whatever else about the wiki! Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Project:Imagine Hey Cloudskye! I just want you to know that Project:Imagine now has charart blanks! If you wish, you can create chararts for your fanfiction characters or simply characters in your Warrior world! Look at the Project Page and Talk Page for details. Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Actually, I just found those blanks on Google Images and thought they'd be good for chararts. As for Warriors Wiki, of course you can! The blanks don't belong to me; I just use them here for charart blanks. Thanks, Midnitesky (Talk) Nightfern Hey, Hollyfeather. Nightfern called me and asked me to tell you that she went to Steamboat Springs, Colorado for a few days. It's her favorite place in the WORLD, so she's probably having a lot of fun. She won't answer your messages for a couple of days. Want to be friends? Thanks, XD Ottersplash 13:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stupid, stupid me. xD But never mind. I've given you rollback rights, and I'm sure Nightfern will make you an admin if you ask. ;) I'm sure you'll take care of the wiki nicely. Congratulations on becoming a rollbacker! Thanks! -- Midnitesky (Talk) 21:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I know Yeah, I responded to her message and told her I'd be delighted to be an admin, but she hasn't got back to me yet. I hope she gets my message. Nightfern 19:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask. It's hard times for a wiki that's lost it's creator... Nightfern 19:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Hollyfeather. :) Nightfern 19:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Today was a fast day at school- I had a student council meeting, a breakfast for A students ( :) and I'm still finishing up that huge book report.Nightfern 19:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, a honor roll breakfast. In 5th grade, my book reports were so fun, but know... you get the idea. :) Nightfern 19:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) In third grade I got 667 AR points, and I'm an amazing reader, so I don't have a problem reading. It's just making it, I guess. XD Nightfern 20:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Me too. You know they still have AR? My dad had that when he was a kid! Nightfern 20:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Apparently I'm leader of Project:Imagine! My god! Nightfern 20:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, I think it's fair, though. Because a mentor needs certain number of edits, like a real mentor needs a certain number of moons to be a senior warrior. But I didn't put it there; Midnite did. Thanks for expressing your conserns :). By the way, you know Ottersplash? She asked me to be her apprentice, and her younger sis helped her with the wiki because she's a computer genius! Oh, how did you change the color of the wiki? It looks nice. I'm still getting use to what I can do as an admin :) Nightfern 19:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks. :) Nightfern 19:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: I saw the link on a friends talkpage:) 18:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm okay, haven't been on Wikia much, though. I'm still trying to get 500 contributive edits in Adopt A User, at WW:P 18:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hey Cloudskye! You've been such a great user since you got here, and I'm willing to make you a mentor by Sunday if you would like to. If you do, then you must: *Have made 250 edits *30% of those edits in contributive namespaces- Talkpages, stories, ect. Thanks, Nightfern 21:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members We are proud to announce that we have new charart blanks for queens, rouges, and loners. We thank Riverpelt of Warriors Contests Wiki and the wiki for letting us borrow her blanks! We also have long and short- furred queens. Thanks, Nightfern 02:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Hooray! Your'e back! Where'd ya go? It was so boring without you here! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC)